


Inktober 21 : Bonnes manières

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Puppy eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Obi-Wan a un sens aigu des bonnes manières. Celles de Quinlan Vos laissent un peu à désirer





	Inktober 21 : Bonnes manières

**Author's Note:**

> Clone Wars Season 3 Episode 9 Hunt for Ziro

Quinlan s'apprêtait à découper joyeusement la porte de la maison où s'était réfugié Ziro le Hutt quand Obi-Wan s'interposa.

Le Kiffar essaya de passer outre mais le Négociateur dégaina son arme favorite.

Rendant les armes face aux yeux de tooka de son camarade, Quinlan rangea son sabre laser et s'approcha _délicatement_ de la porte.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

\- Voilà, t'es content comme ça ?

Quinlan soupira en voyant comme Obi-Wan semblait fier du Kiffar pour avoir fait preuve de bonnes manières.

Ziro avait dû se carapater au premier coup, pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste foncer dans le tas ?

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que Mama Hutt ne méritait pas de perdre sa porte d'entrée en plus du reste


End file.
